Last Summer
by Ningie Cassie
Summary: Kagami Taiga, satu nama yang akan selalu mendapat posisi istimewa di sudut hati Aomine Daiki. For #AOKAGALAXY PROJECTchall


**Last Summer**

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Pairing :** Aomine x Kagami

 **Genre :** Romance, Angst

 **Rate :** T

for # **AOKAGALAXY** PROJECTchall

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

" _Apakah kau punya 1 permohonan yang belum terkabul? Katakanlah, Sebisa mungkin aku akan mencoba mewujudkannya!"_

* * *

..

Teriknya sinar matahari

Penatnya udara di sekitar

Peluh yang mulai membasahi lapisan epidermis kulit

—Menandakan musim panas telah tiba.

.

.

.

"Siallllll jangan coba-coba kau kabur dariku Daichiiiiii"

"Hahahahahaha coba saja kau tangkap, hey lamban!"

Suara teriakan anak-anak yang sedang bermain tersebut menjadi pengantar masuk sesosok pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ yang baru saja beberapa langkah melewati gapura selamat datang desa Touou.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum terpatri di wajah pemuda itu

"Sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung kemari ya."

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Karna tak mendapat respon dari si pemilik rumah akhirnya sosok itu pun mengetuk pintu itu kembali

Tok Tok Tok

"Ah tunggu sebentar!"

Cklek

"Ohayou, obaa-san"

"Da-DAI-CHAN!? Ohhh kenapa kau tidak bilang pada obaa-san kalau hendak datang kemari? Ayo masuk"

Kemudian pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu pun mengikuti langkah wanita paruh baya tersebut untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Setelah masuk pemuda tersebut segera mendudukkan dirinya di sofa berwarna jingga yang terletak di ruang tamu tersebut.

Pemuda itu memandangi berbagai macam ornamen yang terpajang di dinding rumah itu dan bergumam 'he… tak berubah sama sekali ya'

"Daikicchi!?"

Derap langkah kaki serta panggilan yang menyerukan namanya sontak membuat pemuda itu melirik ke asal suara tersebut dan sejenak menghentikan kegiatan memandangi dinding rumah itu.

"Ojii-san!"

Kemudian pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk membantu lelaki paruh baya tersebut untuk duduk di sofa.

"Terima kasih Dai-"

"Loh? Ryoutaaaa mengapa kau ada disini!? Kakimuuu"

Belum sempat lelaki paruh baya itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, wanita paruh baya yang membawa nampan dari dapur langsung memarahinya.

"Tidak usah panik obaa-san, aku yang membantu ojii-san berjalan tadi." ucapnya dengan seulas senyum tipis

"Haaahh maaf jadi merepotkanmu dai-chan, ojii-san mu itu memang terkadang suka semaunya sendiri.

"Aku tidak seperti itu, Satsuki."

"Haha sudahlah kalian ini…"

Setelah menaruh nampan dan pertengkaran kecil tersebut tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang membuka suara.

"Ah silahkan dinikmati Dai-chan!" dan perkataan dari obaa-san itu pun mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

"Iyaa"

Kemudian pemuda itu pun mengambil segelas sirup dingin berperisa jeruk dan meneguknya beberapa kali.

"Bagaimana perkerjaanmu Daikicchi?"

"Baik dan tak ada hal yang menarik" ucap pemuda itu singkat.

"Tak ada hal yang menarik? Hoo…sebulan yang lalu kau baru saja menerima penghargaan sebagai 'Polisi terjujur' se-Tokyo bukan? Apakah hal itu tidak menarik?" Pemuda itu menatap ojii-san nya dengan tatapan sedikit tidak suka.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak.. Tidak apa"

Pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu bernama Aomine Daiki, diumurnya yang masih tergolong 'muda' untuk menjadi seorang polisi merupakan prestasi tersendiri bagi dirinya. Jika bulan ini lewat ia akan menginjak umur 23 tahun. Dan sebulan lalu ia baru saja menerima penghargaan sebagai 'polisi terjujur' se-Tokyo. Sungguh prestasi yang membanggakan.

Tapi pemuda itu, Aomine daiki tak pernah merasa senang dengan pekerjaannya ini. Dia hanya mengatakan ia menjalankan pekerjaannya itu sebagai 'kewajiban' jadi untuk apa ia harus menikmatinya?

"Kalau melihatmu yang sudah sukses saat ini aku merasa bangga memiliki cucu sepertimu, padahal dulu aku sering memarahimu karna kau itu termasuk bocah nakal ya haha."

Aomine hanya membalas ucapan obaa-sannya dengan kekehan kecil.

"Andai kagami-kun masih berada disini… pasti nanti dia—"

"Jangan bicarakan dia lagi."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Aomine langsung bangkit dari tempatnya dan keluar dari rumah tersebut—selanjutnya ia membanting pintu dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sedikit gaduh.

"Dai-chan…"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan pernah membahas soal Kagami di depan Daikicchi bukan?"

"Maaf, aku tadi kelepasan berbicara.."

Kemudian Ryouta melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Satsuki dan mendekapnya.

"Tak apa… Aku takut Dai-chan masih teringat akan peristiwa 'itu'. karna bagi Dai-chan sosok Kagami-kun adalah "penyemangat" sekaligus "perusak" utama dalam kehidupannya"

"….."

Satsuki memilih bungkam dan mempererat pelukannya.

Mereka hanya bisa berdo'a kepada Tuhan semoga cucu semata wayang mereka tidak kembali seperti 'dulu' lagi.

.

.

* * *

" _Konyol, kau bukan Tuhan ataupun Dewa. Jadi kau takkan bisa mengabulkan permohonanku bodoh"_

* * *

 **-7 Tahun Lalu-**

.

.

.

Libur musim panas telah tiba dan hal itu dimanfaatkan beberapa siswa untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka dengan berjalan-jalan bersama teman ataupun keluarga

"Aomine!"

Teriakan dari sosok pria yang memiliki surai merah gelap itu sukses membuat sosok berkulit tan di depannya kesal.

"Tidak usah berteriak Kagami! Aku ini ada di depanmu!"

Sementara itu sosok pria itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan lalu menghampiri sosok yang berada di depannya—hingga langkah kaki mereka sejajar.

"Hee.. Tumben sekali kau mau mengajakku berjalan-jalan ke rumah nenekmu?"

Sosok berkulit tan yang dilansir memiliki nama Aomine Daiki itu pun hanya menatap kawan merah gelapnya itu malas.

"Habisnya yang lain tidak bisa, apa boleh buat." Ucapnya santai.

"Jadi aku ini cadangan ya.."

Aomine hanya menatap sosok pria yang memiliki wajah maskulin namun sedikit _cute_ itu dari sudut matanya.

Kagami Taiga.

Memiliki sikap benci kekalahan, hobi makan, dan sosok yang maskulin namun memiliki sisi yang manis. Begitulah yang ada di benaknya.

"Aomine kita—"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet seperti ini Kagami!"

Karena kesal akhirnya Aomine memukul kepala Kagami, tenang saja mereka sudah terbiasa bertengkar semacam itu.

"Hey itu sakit!" Rintihnya sambil berteriak.

Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'Tidak biasanya ia berteriak seperti itu, padahal pukulan itu tidak seberapa.' Batinnya heran.

Aomine hanya mengedikkan bahu dan meninggalkan Kagami yang masih kesakitan. Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya Kagami mengejar Aomine dan membalas dengan memukul kepala Aomine kembali.

Selama perjalanan mereka bertengkar untuk alasan yang tidak jelas.

-o.O.o-

…

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup panjang akhirnya mereka berdua sampai pada tempat yang ingin mereka tuju.

"Selamat datang di desa Touou."

Gapura bertuliskan kata-kata selamat datang itulah yang mereka nantikan—pertanda rumah nenek Aomine hampir dekat.

"Oi Aomine.. sebenarnya rumah nenekmu... sejauh apa!?"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak mengeluh, jika kau tidak ingin ikut kau bisa kembali ke halte bis."

Aomine mengambil langkah terlebih dulu, sementara itu Kagami yang merasa kelelahan hanya bisa mengejar Aomine dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya.

Selama perjalanan Kagami terus mengomel karena jarak rumah nenek Aomine yang jauh dari tempat transportasi umum. Terlebih lagi sejauh mata memandang yang ia lihat hanyalah hamparan sawah yang hampir menguning.

"Melakukan _one-on-one_ bersamaku selama berjam-jam saja kau tidak mengeluh, mengapa berjalan kaki satu jam kau mengomel terus haah!?"

Mendengar penuturan Aomine muncul perempatan kesal imajiner di dahi Kagami.

"Ahomine! Berjalan kaki dan bermain basket jangan disamakan dong, itu dua hal yang berbeda!" Protes Kagami tak suka.

Yah walaupun ia berkata seperti itu, nampaknya Aomine sendiri tidak peduli.

Setelahnya Kagami berhenti mengomel dan terus mengikuti Aomine hingga sampai tujuan.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai." Ucap Aomine datar.

Kagami pun rasanya ingin menagis bahagia(?) akhirnya setelah jalan selama satu jam lamanya mereka telah sampai di rumah nenek Aomine.

"Pantas saja kulitmu gosong seperti itu, jika setiap musim panas kau selalu kesini." Gumam Kagami pelan.

"Apa katamu!?"

Pembicaraan mereka berdua terpaksa terhenti begitu pintu rumah di depan mereka terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya berambut pink.

"Dai-chan!"

"Ah obaa-san."

'Haaah obaa-san!?' batin Kagami kaget.

Kagami tambah kaget karena wanita yang memiliki dada cukup besar itu segera memeluk Aomine di depan matanya—masalahnya si Aomine ini langsung kesenangan karena di peluk oleh wanita berdada besar.

'Pantas saja jika ia senang main ke rumah neneknya.' Batinnya Kagami sambil ber-sweatdrop-ria.

Ia tidak habis pikir, Apa benar sosok di depannya ini benar-benar seorang nenek!? Lihat saja dirinya. Kulitnya yang belum terlalu keriput, paras wajahnya yang terbilang masih cukup muda, rambut pink serta mata kemerahan—apa neneknya Aomine ini mantan selebritis!?

"Dimana teman-temanmu Dai-chan? Mengapa hanya satu yang datang?"

Aomine menatap Kagami yang seketika kaget ditatap balik oleh neneknya Aomine.

"Yang lainnya tidak bisa datang—perkenalkan, Dia Kagami Taiga."

"A-Ah salam kenal aku Kagami Taiga, teman sekelasnya Aomine," Ucap Kagami sedikit canggung.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum begitu melihat sosok Kagami.

"Hoo kau lucu juga! Mari silahkan masuk!"

Setelahnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah nenek Aomine.

.

.

.

Rumah bergaya minimalis itu sontak membuat Kagami takjub. Padahal dari depan rumah ini tidak ada yang istimewa, akhirnya Kagami mengeti istilah _"Don't judge a book by it's cover"_.

"Mengapa kau melihat rumah obaa-san sampai seperti itu?" Perkataan Aomine menginterupsi kegiatan Kagami yang sedang menikmati arsitektur rumah bergaya minimalis tersebut.

Kagami yang sebal hanya memberi death-glare dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Sementara itu Aomine hanya bingung dan melanjutkan kegiatannya meminum sirup berperisa jeruk kesukaannya.

"Daikicchi?"

Suara serak terdengar dari sosok yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka berdua. Sepertinya itu kakeknya Aomine.

"Ojii-san."

Lelaki bersurai kuning cerah dengan wajah yang belum terlalu tua itu menghampiri mereka berdua—dengan bantuan tongkat. Aomine segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membantu kakeknya untuk duduk.

"Bagaimana kabar ojii-san?" Ucap Aomine setelah mendudukkan kakeknya.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu bodoh."

Kagami berusaha menahan tawanya saat Aomine dikatai bodoh oleh kakeknya sendiri, dan Aomine hanya bisa menatap Kagami kesal.

"Siapa namamu nak? Apa kau temannya Daikicchi? Bukankah ia berkata hendak membawa teman yang banyak? Lalu mengapa hanya membawa satu?"

Rentetan pertanyaan yang diutarakan kakek Aomine membuat dirinya bingung hendak menjawa darimana.

"A..Ano."

"Ryouta sudah kubilang jika ingin berjalan beritahu aku! Dan jangan menakuti temannya Dai-chan dasar bodoh!"

Sementara itu kakeknya Aomine langsung pundung.

Dan Kagami sweatdrop.

"Nah Kagami-kun—" Ucapannya terhenti karena mendengar bunyi oven yang berbunyi.

"—baru saja duduk, ck." Omelnya. Sementara itu Aomine, Kagami, dan Kakek hanya menatap nenek dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Setelah nenek kembali membawa nampan berisi kue brownies coklat, mereka pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Kagami-kun, coba perkenalkan dirimu pada ojii-san." Perintah si nenek. Pria yang memiliki wajah maskulin namun manis itu mengangguk lalu berkata.

"Ehm.. Perkenalkan, nama saya Kagami Taiga, Aku teman sekelasnya Aomine. Senang bertemu kalian."

"Hoo anak yang menarik, aku Kise Ryouta, panggil saja ojii-san. Lalu istriku yang sexy ini Satsuki, panggil saja obaa-san. Daiki berkata ingin mengajak banyak temannya tapi mengapa hanya kau yang datang?"

"Itu—"

"Semuanya tidak bisa datang, hanya dia yang bisa." Timpal Aomine.

"Begitu."

Perkenalan singkat itu membuat hubungan mereka sedikit menghangat, kontan hal itu membuat Aomine sedikit iri.

"Kagami, bukankah kau bilang ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar desa?" Ucap Aomine seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ehh aku tidak—"

Perkataannya terputus saat Aomine menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya keluar rumah.

"Kami permisi dulu obaa-san, ojii-san." Pamitnya.

Setelah itu suara pintu tertutup pun terdengar.

.

.

.

"Apa perasaanku saja atau Dai-chan sedikit… cemburu?" Duga Satsuki sambil menegak sirup berperisa jeruk perlahan.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, mana mungkin Daikicchi suka pada laki-laki. Dia kan suka wanita yang berdada besar." Balas Ryouta sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kau benar haha." Setelahnya mereka pun tertawa bersama.

-o.O.o-

"Oi Aomine kau itu kenapa sih?" Kagami menatap kesal Aomine yang dengan seenaknya menarik tangannya paksa, padahal ia baru saja merasa akrab dengan nenek dan kakek Aomine.

"Berisik, ikut saja."

Kagami seolah tidak punya pilihan selain harus menuruti perkataan Aomine, lagipula sepertinya kondisi desa disini berbeda jauh dengan desa di Amerika. /yaiyalah-_-

Kekesalan yang dirasa oleh Kagami beberapa menit itu seketika langsung sirna saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

Sungai yang jernih serta air terjun kecil yang menampilkan refleksi pelangi membuat decak kagum pemuda bersurai merah gelap tersebut.

"Wooooowww!"

Melihat reaksi dari Kagami yang sedikit berlebihan itu sontak mengundang tawa dari pemuda yang berada di sampingnya.

"A-Apa yang kau tertawakan!" Ucap Kagami malu-malu

"Habisnya kau lucu sih, masa sampai berteriak 'wooooowww' hanya karena melihat air terjun seperti ini." Mendengar perkataan Aomine membuat Kagami jadi malu sendiri.

"Yah maaf deh aku ini kan anak kota jadi jarang melihat yang seperti ini." Gumamnya malu-malu.

Aomine tertawa kembali begitu mendengar perkataan Kagami, setelah asyik tertawa mereka pun memutuskan untuk mandi disana.

…

"Oi Kagami kok kau hanya nyebur di deket batu-batu itu aja? Ayolah kesini." Sementara itu Kagami memilih diam dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Aomine.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Aomine kesal, tiba-tiba sebersit pemikiran yang menurutnya mungkins saja terjadi pada Kagami saat ini.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa berenang ya?"

Mendengar hal itu tentu saja membuat muka Kagami memerah lagi karena malu. "Memangnya kalau iya kenapa?"

"Hahaha kukira anak kota itu lebih pandai berenang daripada anak desa karena disana ada kolam renang."

Karena Kagami ini tipe orang yang bertemperamen rendah alias emosian, maka ia langsung menghampiri Aomine tanpa peduli resiko yang akan menimpa dirinya.

"Tch kalau berenang di kedalaman 1 meter aku masih bisa kok!"

"Bodoh jangan kesini—"

Terlambat.

Masalahnya jarak dari batu yang dipijak oleh Kagami itu langsung menghubungkan ke kedalaman 3 meter—sontak Kagami langsung berteriak.

"T-TOLONGG!"

Aomine yang lagi asik membasuh kepala di air terjun itu pun segera berenang cepat ke arah Kagami. Ia semakin panik karena puncak kepala Kagami sudah tidak kelihatan—alias dia sudah mulai tenggelam.

"KAGAMI!"

…

Setelah penuh perjuangan akhirnya Aomine berhasil menyelamatkan Kagami yang tenggelam, beruntung jika jarak sungai itu tidak terlalu lebar. Dengan menahan malu akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberi Kagami napas buatan, lagipula tidak ada orang lagi selain mereka di tengah hutan itu bukan?

Beberapa menit berselang dan Kagami pun siuman.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Kagami refleks segera bangkit dan menatap sekelilingnya.

"Ternyata aku sudah di surga ya.." mendengar hal itu Aomine refleks tertawa.

"Hahahahaha, bodoh kau itu masih hidup!"

"Eh Aomine?"

Seketika pipinya memerah karena menahan malu. Ia harus berhutang budi kepada Aomine yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Terima Kasih."

Aomine hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengacak surai merah gelap milik Kagami.

"Lain kali jangan bersikap seperti itu lagi ya, maaf juga sudah mengejekmu."

Setelahnya mereka berdua pun tertawa dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah nenek Aomine. Mereka tidak akan pernah sadar jika cinta telah tumbuh diantara mereka.

-o.O.o-

..

Terhitung seminggu sejak kedatangan Aomine dan Kagami ke desa Touou, tak terasa ini adalah hari terakhir dimana mereka bisa menikmati indahnya alam pedesaan.

"Kagami-kun, jika anak itu nakal maka jangan segan-segan untuk memukulnya ya!" Ucap Ryouta bersemangat.

"Dai-chan.. walaupun kau itu bodoh pasti kami akan sangat merindukanmu.." Saat mengatakannya tanpa sadar air mata sudah mengalir di permukaan pipi Satsuki.

Setelah berpamitan akhirnya mereka pun segera berjalan kaki menuju halte bis yang terbilang sangat jauh itu.

.

.

Di tahun berikutnya Aomine pun masih membawa Kagami ke rumah neneknya, namun kali ini bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Dan dua tahun berikutnya hanya Kagami yang bisa ikut berkunjung ke rumah neneknya karena yang lain sibuk belajar untuk mempersiapkan tes masuk universitas.

"Jadi kenapa kau malah mengajakku lagi ke rumah nenekmu."

"Habisnya mereka semua sedang belajar, dan aku yakin sekali kau ini si bodoh yang tidak akan mungkin belajar di waktu senggang."

"Oh ayolah ini masih libur musim panas mengapa pula kita harus belajar."

"Haha kau benar, lebih baik kita bersenang-senang saja."

Aomine dan Kagami memang baru berkenalan saat SMA sedangkana teman-teman yang lain itu merupakan temen SMP nya juga. Namun, soal hubungan keakraban jelas Kagami lah yang dua tahun lebih dekat dengannya daripada yang lain.

..

Saat musim panas terakhirnya di bangku SMA, malapetaka pun terjadi.

Kagami yang selama dua tahun berlatih berenang untuk membuktikannya kepada Aomine tewas tenggelam di tempat yang sama saat mereka pertama kali bertemu

Hal itu menyisakan luka tersendiri bagi Aomine karena di hari sebelum kematiannya Kagami mengatakan, "Aku mencintaimu." Sambil menangis. Aomine sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa Kagami yang jelas-jelas tidak peka soal cinta itu bisa menaruh hati padanya.

Dan ia berkata akan memberi jawaban saat Kagami berhasil berenang sampai pada air terjun itu. Naas, baru beberapa meter Kagami tenggelam dan akhirnya tewas dalam perjalanan menuju klinik.

Diketahui pula jika Kagami ternyata memiliki kanker otak, namun masih stadium 1.

Sebelum tewas Kagami sempat berucap,

"Apakah kau punya 1 permohonan yang belum terkabul? Katakanlah, Sebisa mungkin aku akan mencoba mewujudkannya!"

Aomine memarahi Kagami karena terlalu banyak berucap, dan ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

-o.O.o-

Sudah 5 tahun berlalu semenjak peristiwa itu.

Luka hati yang dirasakan Aomine perlahan terbuka kembali saat dia berusaha melupakan sosok itu.

Kagami Taiga.

Satu nama yang akan selalu mendapat posisi istimewa di sudut hatinya. Karena kebodohannya orang itu harus mati sia-sia. Semenjak kepergiannya Aomine seringkali mabuk dan berkelahi, hal itu tentu saja membuat keluarga dan kerabatnya ikut sedih.

Dua tahun mencari jati diri dan ia akhirnya mewujudkan cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang polisi. Namun permohonannya bukan itu.

"Konyol, kau bukan Tuhan ataupun Dewa. Jadi kau takkan bisa mengabulkan permohonanku bodoh."

Ia mengulang ucapan terakhirnya saat bersama Kagami di dalam ambulans. Kadang ia menyesal mengapa perkataan terakhirnya sebelum Kagami pergi malah makian bukan pernyataan cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu Kagami, aku harap kau mendengarnya."

Seketika angin berhembus menerpa lembut wajah Aomine, seiring dengan itu air mata perlahan mengalir dari matanya.

.

.

.

 _Diantara sawah yang mulai menguning._

 _Gemericik air sungai yang jernih_

 _Udara yang belum terkena polusi._

 _Hutan yang masih lestari._

 _Kutitip kenangan indah itu di tempat ini._

 _Teruntuk dirimu yang selalu mengisi ruang hati._

.

.

.

" _Permohonanku adalah agar kau kembali mengisi hari-hari membosankan ini, dasar bodoh."_

.

 **-The End-**

A/N : Saya ganyangka ternyata saya orangnya semaso ini wkwkwk. Oiya Happy (late) Aokaga Day! Tadinya udh bikin fic ini buat dipublish tgl 10 kemaren, tapi karena itu masa awal-awal brokoro(?) ditolak doi /halahsnmptnmaksudnya jadinya ga dilanjut deh.-. baru dilanjut sekarang hahaha.

maaf banget kalo ini ff alurnya terkesan terlalu ngebut/bow

Terima kasih udah bikin event keren ini! Mungkin kalo ada waktu bakal nyumbang 1 lagi~

Sekian dari saya~

Mind to RnR?^^


End file.
